Yamigakure no Sato
by Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto es exiliado de Konoha y sus amigos huyen con el.Tiempo despues una nueva aldea aparece y el Hokage quiere una boda con el hijo del Kage de la aldea ¿que pasa cuando la aldea y el prometido de este se oponen?¿quien sera aqui misterioso chico? SxN
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: la serie de Naruto no es mia es de Kishimoto, a mí solo me pertenece la trama de la historia y los oc que lleguen a aparecer**_

_**Advertencia: yaoi, sasunaru, oc y otras cosas que se me ocurran. Ya saben la advertencia**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

"_**exilio"**_

Naruto veía a los ancianos del consejo, a sus amigos o bueno los que todavía los veía como amigos, ala Hokage y Ero-Sannin, quien la abrazaba mientras lloraba amargamente al igual que Shizune,y a Sasuke quien había regresado a la aldea; aquel chico que le había robado el corazón y parecía responderle. Parte del concejo tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Uzumaki Naruto—dijo Danzo con desprecio—mejor conocido como el jinchurinki del Kyuubi, estas aquí no solo porque destruiste mitad de la aldea sino porque atentaste la vida de Uchiha Sasuke—dijo con odio

—eso no es verdad—contesto Naruto—si no hubiera hecho nada Pein habría destruido todo a su paso—dijo molesto.

—Pero eres un peligro para la aldea, y el testimonio de la señorita Haruno lo confirma—mascullo otra momia del consejo

—_**Mocoso, no vale la pena. Huye mientras tenemos oportunidad**_—le dijo Kyuubi

—por eso, Uzumaki Naruto quedas exiliado de por vida de la aldea de Konoha—dijo Hiashi quien no podía estoy más de acuerdo con la decisión

—Eso no, Naruto no es ninguna amenaza—dijo Tsunade enojada

—Tsunade-sama tiene razón, el nos ha salvado muchas veces—dijo Ino apoyando a la hokage

—como puedes decir eso Ino-cerda, casi mata a Sasuke-kun—chillo la peli rosa defendiendo a su "amado"

Sasuke solo veía el juicio son decir una palabra, pero por dentro hervía de rabia, como el concejo y parte de la aldea se atrevían a exiliar a SU Kitsune, ya una vez no había podido proteger lo que amaba pero no pasaría de nuevo, solo estaba esperando el tiempo justo para actuar.

—sin más que decir quedas exiliado, pero debido a tu estado de jinchurinki seras encarcelado y sometido a un Genjutsu que te hará obedecer cualquier orden sin voluntad—dijo Danzo con una sonrisa cínica—captúrenlo—miles de ANBU saliendo de la nada dispuestos a atrapar al rubio, este solo se poso en pose de pelea, tenía que huir y rápido. Pero antes de poder reaccionar Sasuke se puso afrente de él y saco una bomba de humo cubriendo la vista de los presentes

—Rápido corre—dijo Sasuke mientras tomaba la mañeca del Uzumaki y tiraba de ella

Ambos huyendo del lugar dando saltos atreves de los techados de los pocos edificios que habían quedado en pie, el ataque de Pein no solo había constado grandes pérdidas sino también una gran inestabilidad, la aldea estaba prácticamente inmune a cualquier ataque, como Orochimaru había intentado de inmediato, lo que no conto fue que Sasuke lo traiciono dándole muerte, Kabuto huyo antes de que el Uchiha lo asesinada también.

Sasuke se detuvo al ver que ningún ANBU los seguía, Naruto aun asombrado de la acción de Sasuke decidió despejar su duda y preguntar

— ¿Por que lo hiciste Sasuke?—pregunto Naruto un poco sonrojado

—bueno...yo—así es gente por primera vez en su vida, Uchiha Sasuke estaba tartamudeando

—teme ¿estás bien?—el modo de tartamudear sorprendió al inocente Kitsune

—...—Sasuke no soporto mas con una mano tomo la mejilla del rubio y lo beso, Naru estaba sorprendido con aquella acción pero se dejo llevar, llevo sus brazos al cuello del Uchiha y este lo atrapo por la cintura y asi estuvieron hasta que sus pulmones gritaban por un poco de aire.

—Sasuke...tu—Naru no podía articular ninguna palabra por la falta de aire

—Siempre me has gustado—le dijo Sasuke con ternura—por eso no voy a dejar que te capturen—Sasuke abrazo al Uzumaki quien solo enterró su cara en el pecho del azabache

— ¡NARUTO, SASUKE!—un llamado les saco de aquella tierna escena, era Shikamaru quien lo había seguido a los dos shinobis

— ¡Shikamaru! ¿Que haces aquí?—pregunto Naru separándose un poco de Sasuke, quien todavía lo tenía atrapado por la cintura

—Los seguimos hasta aquí, pero creo que interrumpí un momento especial—dijo haciendo que Naru se sonrojada y Sasuke sonriera

—momento... ¿dijiste "los seguimos"?—le pregunto Sasuke al Nara

—Shikamaru no es el único que le preocupa Naruto—dijo Ino llegando con los novatos-quitando a Sakura-, Konohamaru y su equipo, Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi y Iruka

—no te vamos a dejar solo Naruto—dijo Ten-Ten

—así es, nos vamos contigo—dijo Kiba

—Pero...si vamos todos ¿quién ayudara a Konoha?—pregunto inocente el rubio

—eso no importa Naruto-niichan, no podemos ayudar a quienes te exiliaron—dijo entusiasmado Konohamaru mientras su equipo le apoyo

— ¿Si vamos todos levantaremos sospechas?—dijo Neji

—Pues en ese caso...Sasuke, Shizune, Konohamaru, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade y yo iremos—enumero Jiraiya

— ¿también vendrán Tsunade-obachan, ero-saninn?—preguntó sorprendido el oji-azul

—nunca te dejaría solo Naruto, ya perdí a tu padre...uno de mis mejores alumnos y no te pienso perder a ti—explico el peli-blanco

—Naruto, solo acepte ser la quinta Hokage por ti, si no estás aquí no veo la razón de quedarme en un lugar como este—dijo Tsunade

—cuida de Naruto-niichan, Konohamaru—dijeron Moegi y Udon

—Es mejor que nos vallamos ya, los ANBU están cerca—dijo Neji con el Byakugan activado

—vallase, los entretendremos—aseguro Choji

Los ahora once prófugos avanzaron a la puerta de Konoha, no sin antes quitarse la banda del la aldea, Naruto fue el último en quitársela pero no podía soltarla, le llenaba de recuerdos y ahora de dolor...el dolor de no poder cumplir sus sueños.

—tranquilo dobe, ya verás que pronto te olvidadas de esto—le apoyo Sasuke mientras le quitaba la banda de las manos y la tiraba al suelo

— ¡USTEDES DETÉNGANSE!...!CAPTUREN AL JINCHURINKI!—los ANBU habían llegado al lugar dispuesto a capturar a Naru

Los ex-ninjas corrieron al bosque, Sasuke no espero a que el Uzumaki reaccionara y con un movimiento ágil tomo el rubio de la cintura y se lo cargo al hombro saliendo a gran velocidad, los ANBU no pudieron alcanzarlos y todos desaparecieron entre las copas de los arboles.

* * *

><p><em><strong>No me resistí a poner este nuevo fic, pero no se preocupen que en unas horas pondré otro nuevo Cap. de Konoha Monster High<strong>_

_**p.d: dejen review**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fic:**__ Yamigakure no Sato_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki _

_**Advertencia: **__Yaoi, sasunaru, oc, anti-sakura_

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto no mía_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 1<strong>_

"_**recuentro"**_

(Konoha, dos años después)

La aldea de Konoha se empezaba a recuperar del ataque de Pein dos años atrás, debido a la renuncia de Tsunade como Hokage, Danzo fue elegido como sexto Hokage por el consejo.

La que alguna vez fue una de las mejores aldeas ninjas del mundo estaba en sus peores años, Suna rompió lazos con ella debido el exilio de Naruto Uzumaki, las demás aldeas quienes alguna vez tuvieron a sus jinchurinki de su lado se habían unido y le habían declarado la guerra.

Los ninjas eran pocos, Sakura se había convertido en ANBU, era una de las fieles ninjas de Danzo, con la promesa que dejaría regresar a Sasuke a Konoha y ella tuviera la oportunidad de ser su futura esposa. Por su parte los verdaderos amigos de Naruto seguían a regañadientes al cruel Hokage, Shikamaru había huido a Suna que a la vez mandaba cartas secretas a Ino para infórmale como iban las cosas y si sabían algo de los ex-ninjas de Konoha, Sai quien estaba de misión cuando Naruto fue exiliado trato de huir pero Danzo lo descubrió antes que pudiera lograrlo, ninguno de los novatos que se habían quedado le dirigía la palabra a la Haruno.

Pero lo más sorprendente de esos dos años fue la aparición de una nueva aldea ninja que había superado a todas en poco tiempo: Yamigakure no Sato, que se encontraba ubicada en el centro del mundo ninja. En esta se conocía principalmente por su gran nivel de poder y defensa, como todas tenía a su Kage...pero esta tenía dos; el Shodaime Yamikage y la NidaimeYamikage quienes tenía dos hijos que para las demás aldeas eran un misterio, el hijo mayor era el siguiente en ocupar el puesto de Kage mientras que el menor tomaría las riendas del clan.

(En la oficina del Hokage)

Danzo esperaba a un escuadrón completo, tenía que ganar un aliado para así no perder el poder de la aldea. Para eso se le ocurrió acudir con la Yamikage y formar un matrimonio con su hijo mayor y una kunoichi de Konoha.

— ¿desea algo Hokage-sama?—hablo Sakura llegando con los novatos que quedaban

—Así es, los llame para que vallan a Yami y le entreguen esto a los Yamikage para formar una alianza—dijo la momia entregando un pergamino a la peli-rosa

—Partiremos de inmediato Hokage-sama—dijo la Haruno y todos salieron del lugar

* * *

><p>(La aldea de Yami, oficina de la Nidaime Yamikage)<p>

La oficina de la segunda al mando de la aldea era para nada despreciable, era un poco más grande que la del Hokage y pintaras de color negro, enfrente de su escritorio estaban uno equipo esperando su misión

—Bien, tiene que ir a Suna a reportar la situación—dijo una mujer rubia de ojos miel enfrente del equipo

—lo aremos bien Tsunade-sama—respondió un peli-café con entusiasmo

—cálmate Konohamaru, te pareces a Naruto-kun cuando ve ramen—le dijo una peli-azul con ojos perla

—Bien, pueden partir de una vez—dijo Tsunade— y cuando vuelvan regresa temprano a casa Konohamaru—le dijo la rubia

— ¡HAI!— los dos ninjas salieron y partieron a Suna

—Tsunade-sama, Sasuke-san, Neji-san y Shino-san regresaron de su misión—dijo Shizune entrando a la oficina

—Hazlos pasar—ordeno la sannin

Los tres ninjas entraron con un vestuario parecido al de los ANBU solo que las partes blancas eran rojas y las mascaras eran color negro y las decoraciones de dorado, "Hebi" para Sasuke, "Taka" para Neji y "Kabutomushi" (1) para Shino

—La misión fue un éxito—dijo Neji con un poco de arrogancia—unos ninjas de Konoha nos dieron problemas, pero nos encargamos de ellos—

—Desde que se fundó la aldea hemos tenido problemas con Konoha—dijo Tsunade seria—bien pueden retirarse— los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo

La oji-miel solo soltó un suspiro, lamentablemente no podía hacer amistad de nuevo con Konoha, no mientras la seguridad de su hijo mayor estuviera en peligro.

* * *

><p>(Mientras con los ninjas de Konoha)<p>

El grupo mandado a la aldea de Yami era: Ten-Ten, Rock-Lee, Choji, Ino, Sai, Sakura y dos ANBU, todos saltaban entre los arboles sin dirigir palabra alguna, después del exilio de Naru los Akatsuki también habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

—bien no estamos lejos de Yami—anuncio la peli-rosa-chicle

—valla, sabes orientarte. Ya era hora de que sirvieras para algo Haruno—dijo Ino con veneno es su voz

—al menos yo soy ANBU Ino-cerda—contra-ataco Sakura

—basta, no estamos para idioteces—dijo Ten-Ten lazando una mirada asesina a la rosadita—tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible—

Ino y Sakura solo asistieron siguieron su camino, no tardaron más de una dos horas cuando vieron un grandes muros, era la aldea que buscaban. A comparación que Konoha, Yami era dos veces más grande, por lo cual había más aldeanos y ninjas, hasta donde se tenía conocimiento había cinco clanes en la aldea y cuatro clanes de invocaciones, lo demás números era desconocidos.

Ya estando cerca de la entrada los guardias con una vestimenta parecida a de los Jonin solo que negro con rojo les taparon la entrada.

— ¿Quiénes son y que desean?—dijo el guardia con una katana en la mano

—venimos por ordenes del Hokage a hablar con los Yamikage—dijo Sai

—así que son de Konoha—dijo el segundo guardia

—sí, venimos de Konoha—aseguro Ino

—iré a hablar con el Shodaime Yamikage, no se muevan—advirtió el guardia numero uno desapareciendo del lugar

Los aldeanos y los ninjas que pasaban cerca de los de Konoha los miraban con desprecio murmurando cosas como "que hacen ellos aquí" o "ojala que se vallan rápido", a acepción de Sakura, a todos les dolía las palabras de desprecio.

* * *

><p>(En la oficina del Shodaime Yamikage)<p>

La oficina era igual que la de Tsunade, ambas estaban en el mismo corredor por lo cual era fácil ir de una oficina a la otra, un hombre de cabello blanco y ojos negros revisaba la gran montaña de papeleo que tenia, maldiciendo una y otra vez la responsabilidad de Kage de la aldea.

—Shodaime-sama, ninjas de Konoha piden una audiencia con usted y Nidaime-sama—dijo el jonin apareciendo de un poof

—bien que pasen, avisare a Tsunade—dijo el Yamikage mientras el ninja desaprecia

—Shizune—le llamo el hombre

—si, Jiraiya-sama—pregunto la peli-negra

—dile a Tsunade que han venido ninjas de Konoha—dijo el Sannin serio

— ¡HAI!—Shizune salió de inmediato

—_Esto se pondrá interesante—_pensó Jiraiya poniendo el traje de Yamikage y una mascada

(Minutos después...)

Tsunade y Shizune estaban en la oficina de Jiraiya, la Nidaime usaba tambien un atuendo como el del Sannin pervertido mientras que Shizune solo tenía una capucha negra que la cubría totalmente

—Nadaime-sama, Shodaime-sama—dijo respetuosamente la peli-chicle—hemos venido por ordenes del Hokage a pedir un alianza—dijo Sakura entregando el pergamino a la Yamikage

— ¿Qué les hacen pensar que les daremos una alianza?—pregunto el Yamikage

—Con la alianza podrán duplicar sus fuerzas—aseguro Sai

—No será que Konoha quiere tener alguien que le cubra las espaldas—dijo Shizune cambiando un poco su voz para que no le reconocieran

— ¿Piden una alianza...por medio de un matrimonio?—pregunto la Nadaime

—así es Yamikage-sama—dijo Ino

—No creo que sea posible—dijo Jiraiya—nuestro hijo menor es muy pequeño para casarse y el mayor ya está comprometido—

Antes de que Sakura hablara una persona apareció en medio de la sala

—Tsunade-okasan—saludo alegre un rubio con las puntas teñidas de rojo, ojos azul cielo, un uniforme naranja con negro y unas inconfundibles marcas en su cara simulando bigotes, al lado suyo había un zorro de pelaje naranja-rojizo y nueve colas

— ¿¡NARUTO!—los ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieron de ver a su antiguo compañero

— ¿¡QUE HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ!— pregunto alterado Naru

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Kabutomushi = escarabajo<strong>_

_**Hanako: de seguro me han de querer ahorcar por dejarlo en la mejor parte que puedo decir soy mala MUAJAJAJAJA**_

_**Haruto: loca¬¬, bien los review**_

_Yuzed Nowari: __**jajajajaj bueno que bueno que te gusto, con el problema de la "r" y "d" bueno tengo un pequeño problema que me suele confundir la "r" con la "d" por lo cual a mi me suena igual y no logro diferenciarlos, Sasuke regreso por su cuenta y bueno reviví a ero-sannin y tengo algo planeado con los "fugaros" **_

_xx-gatita__: __**si a eso si se le llama amistad n.n y bueno no quería que Naru sufriera la muerte del Sannin pervertido asi que tan-tan lo reviví**_

_Moon-9215__: __**que bueno que te gusto y espero que lo sigas leyendo n.n**_

_Celeste Kairi__: __**por supuesto, es mas este es la conti XD**_

_SmileSkuashSKII__: __**XD bueno esa canción nunca falta pero ya verás que sufrirán por lo que hicieron y solo fueron ello porque no podían ir todos, no tenía que levantar sospecha alguna, si que Sakura vea que Sasuke es de Naru**_

_Naisu: __**si ellos si son cuates y no Sakura, por eso ya nos vengaremos de ella muajajajajajaja**_

_JAIMOL__: __**ajajajaj ya verás que harán los de Yami contra Konoha y SI Sakura-basura-baka sufrida mucho aquí ajajajajaja**_

_wnd-neko__: __**ajajaja bueno si que buen plan me has dado XD pero bueno Sasu-teme regreso por su cuenta y Jiraiya esta vivito y coleando **_

_kaiteki-sa: __**bueno si sus amigos sensie no lo dejaron solo y si Sasuke ya le urgía besarlo XD, me alegra que a muchos lectores les allá fascinado que ero-sannin esté vivo**_

_**Hanako: eso es todo no olviden pasar a los demás fic n.n**_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar: review, sugerencias, preguntas, ideas peticiones de fic , etc.**_

_**NOS VEMOS! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fic:**_ _Yamigakure no Sato_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

_**Nota 2: **__la secretaria de salud nos hace decir el siguiente mensaje: come frutas y verduras XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 3<strong>_

"_**las fuerzas ANBU-SS de Yami y mitad del principio"**_

Los presentes miraban incrédulos a su ex-compañero, Naruto no creía que los volvería a ver, ya que por obvias razones sus "padres" le habían prohibido ir a alguna misión que involucrada a Konoha.

—Naruto que gusto verte de nuevo—dijeron Ino y Ten-Ten abrazando al rubio

—Me da gusto también verlos a todos...bueno casi a todos—dijo Naruto mirando con odio a Sakura

—Valla sorpresa que estés aquí Naruto-baka—dijo Sakura seria—pero por si no lo sabes estamos aquí para hablar con el hijo mayor del Shodaime-Yamikage y la Nidaime-Yamikage y estorbas—dijo con veneno en la voz

—jejejeje, lo vez Kyuubi, Konoha cayó bajo al tener una ANBU como Sakura-chan—dijo el nombre con sarcasmo

—tal vez sea hora de que le muestres al hijo mayor de los dos Kage de Yami, mocoso—dijo el zorro que estaba al lado suyo

— ¿el es El Kyuubi?—dijo un poco asustado Choji

—así es, queridos amigos, y basuras rosas andantes, les presento a Kyuubi no Youko, mi sensei y guardián—dijo el rubio con entusiasmo

—valla, no creí que Kyuubi fuera...tan pequeño—dijo Sai viendo al zorro

— ¿A quién llamas pequeño, copia barata del Uchiha-bastardo?—rugió un furioso buji

—Oye Naruto, ¿Qué quiso decir Kyuubi-sama con que es hora de que muestres al hijo mayor de los dos Kage?—le pregunto Rock-Lee

—bueno primero que lo explique Oka-san—dijo mientras miraba a la Nidaime-Yamikage

Tanto Tsunade, como Jiraiya y Shizune se quitaron las capuchas y las mascaras dejando aun mas sorprendidos a los ninjas de Konoha

—Tsunade-sama—susurro Sakura al ver a su maestra

—Jiraiya-sama, Shizune-san—dijo Ino aun en shock

—me da gusto verlos de nuevo, a excepción de ti Sakura—dijo Tsunade

—momento si ustedes son los dos Yamigake, están casados y sus hijos son...—intento terminar Ten-Ten

—les presento a nuestro hijo mayor, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, y el menor es Konohamaru Sarutobi-Uzumaki—dijo Jiraiya con aires de orgullo

—Valla quién lo diría—dijo el Akimichi comiendo una papas que saco de dios sabe donde

—sí, y no se imaginan quien es mi prometido—dijo el oji-azul, por supuesto que todos-a excepción de la Haruno-sabian a quien se refería

—bien porque no se quedan un rato mas, claro que Sakura puede regresar a informar al Hokage que no aceptamos la alianza—dijo Shizune dándole el pergamino al estorbo rosa

—_si creen que voy a regresar se equivocan, primero busco a mi Sasuke-kun—_pensó para sí misma la peli-teñida

—_**Así es, jamás me separan de mi amor, ¡Shannaroo!**_—chillo Inner Sakura

—Alguien se acerca mocoso—dijo Kyuubi a su alumno

—parece que son los ANBU-SS—respondió Naru

— ¿Los ANBU-SS?, ¿Quiénes son?—le pregunto Sai

—ya verás. _Solo espero que no les de un ataque por tantas sorpresas—_pensó lo ultimo el rubio

—_**Si alguien se va a morir que sea Haruno-baka ¡Dattebayoo!**_—grito a todo pulmón Inner Dark Naruto

—valla al parecer van a conocer al "grandioso" equipo de elite—dijo el zorro con sarcasmo

De la nada aparecieron nueve personas, tenían un uniforme parecido al de los ANBU pero este era totalmente negro y las mascara no tenia dibujo alguno era totalmente negro, en el chaleco tenia dibujado una gran nube roja

—les presento al grupo de inútiles, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan y su más inútil líder Pein—enumero Kyuubi burlón recibiendo una mirada matadora de los nombrados

— ¿¡son los A-Akatsuki!—los ninjas de Konoha habían soltado el grito al cielo

—si—contesto simplemente Naruto

— ¡Pero como...ellos intentaban matarte!—dijo alterado Choji

Antes de que Naru pudiera responder otra persona se hizo presente...ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke

—aquí estas Usuratonkachi—dijo Sasuke sin darles importancia a los presente

— ¡SASUKE-KUN!—grito Sakura como fan loca y emocionara corriendo a abrazar al azabache

¡PAW! El Uchiha se hizo a un lado y metiéndole el pie hizo que el estorbo rosa callera de cara contra el piso

—eso Sasuke—gritaron las dos chicas de Konoha chocando las manos entre si

El oji-negro no perdió tiempo y atrapo al rubio por la cintura con su mano derecha

—soy yo o el ambiente se puso empalagoso—murmuro Itachi a Deidara, pero Sasuke le escucho perfectamente

—tu cállate, comadreja ojerosa—insulto por parte del Uchiha menor

—cállate tu, Ototo-baka—contraataco Itachi

Los dos se miraron y se lanzaron rayos con los ojos, mientras Naruto y los Akatsuki sobrantes solo soltaban un suspiro de resignación

¡PAW! Konan les dio un zape a los dos hermanos Uchiha

—Quieren calmarse de una maldita vez—les reprendió la peli-azul

—Tiempo fuera, como es que todos están aquí como viejos amigos—dijo Sai moviendo eufóricamente los brazos

—Bueno eso yo lo explico—dijo el oji-azul—verán cuando salimos de Konoha...

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Los ahora fugitivos de Konoha estaban saliendo del las afueras del bosque que estaba cerca, al frente del grupo iban Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune, atrás de ellos estaban Kakashi, Iruka y Konohamaru, atrás Hinata, Neji, Shino y Kiba y por ultimo Sasuke y Naruto, el Uchiha seguía cargándose en el hombro al rubio a pesar de las protestas de este para que le bajara.

—Sasuke-teme, puedo caminar bájame— un Naruto sonrojado pataleaba por que el Uchiha le bajada, pero este no le hacia el menor caso

—bien, descansemos aquí por un momento—dijo Tsunade a los demás quienes rápidamente obedecieron

Sasuke quien seguía cargando al rubio camino unos metros adelante deteniéndose cerca de un árbol, bajando al oji-azul con sumo cuidado como si se pudiera romper, el azabache se sentó en el árbol haciendo que el Uzumaki quedara sentado en su regazo, se basaron por segunda vez en el día

—Sasuke...no debiste haber venido, no cuando ya Konoha te había perdonado—dijo Naruto con un hilo de voz

—no te iba a dejar solo, Kitsune—respondió el Uchiha acariciando la cara del rubio—no me importa si media aldea esta de tras mío, te voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario—dicho esto abrazo al oji-azul quien gustoso respondió el gesto

Y así se quedaron abrazos a la mirada de los ninjas que les acompañaban

—_bien Uchiha, tienes mi aprobación, sé que no lastimaras a Naruto—_pensó Jiraiya viendo la escena

—_Sabia que terminarían juntos, ya era hora de que se declararan—_se dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa en los labios

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: ahhh que dijeron, pues los voy a dejar con la duda pues el siguiente tendrán más emoción y puede que lemon también<strong>_

_**Haruto: no estábamos muertos, tampoco de parranda XD, tuvimos visitas y bueno...mejor a los review**_

_Magusficty: __**nyan me alegra que te parezca interesante y bueno sigue viendo el fic: gracias :D**_

_sasukita15: __**siii deje vivo al ero-sannin XD y bueno creo que aquí viene tu duda sobre Akatsuki :D y bueno hare sufrir mucho a Sakura mujajajaja –caen rayos de la nada-**_

_Lenay-chan__: __**si Kishimoto-san debería hacer eso XD, y bueno ejem creo que sobra decir eso...creo que aquí es más fácil conseguir armas que chocolate XD y bueno Sakura tendrá su merecido n.n**_

_SmileSkuashSKII__: **valla tuviste demasiadas opciones y bueno si ya se saben quiénes son los hijos de los Kages n.n y si era una Hyuuga la que dijo eso y bueno no creo que hagas muchas preguntas me gusta responder todo non **_

_Moon-9215__: **bueno creo que me tarde un poco pero espero que este Cap. sea de tu agrado n.n**_

_Yuzed Nowari: **nyan bueno ejejejej creo que eso de los pelos de punta fue extraño XD, bueno dedujiste bien quienes son los hijos XD –tira confeti- y si matare a esos dos por lo que hicieron y Naki-san que bueno que te gusto n.n**_

_Tsukimine12__: **si, bueno no podía dejar a nuestro Saninn sin vida por muy pervertido que sea XD y bueno lo de las faltas lo estoy arreglando espero no tener muchas pero digamos que no soy un persona muy "leída y escribirá" como decimos aquí en México n.n**_

_kaiteki-sa: **bueno no creo que se halla enojado más bien sorprendido y si Danzo va morir y bueno el teme allí esta XD**_

_camiSXN__: **jejeje que bueno que te gusto y pronto habrá más sorpresas n.n**_

_xx-gatita__: **si pero ya verás que pasada con ellos y bueno si la matare –salen cohetes de dios sabe donde- y bueno no te preocupes por lo que digas sobre la mancha rosa XD**_

_Naisu:** ajajaja si lo sé soy muy mala y bueno me diste un idea para el próximo cap. :D**_

_Azumi Hiwatari: **que bueno que te gusto n.n y bueno el odio es la idea que trate de darle al fic y bueno ya sabrás que más pasada **_

_Zanzamaru: **jajajaj valla la primer persona que me dice que enserio me quiere matar :o y bueno valla que Kyuubi si es vanidoso y si eras tú el zorro que aparece n.n**_

_Shaory black: **bueno aquí la conti y bueno si hacen una bonita pareja n.n**_

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo, y para mis demás fic tardare un poco ya que son largos y bueno serán mejores**_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar: review, sugerencias, peticiones, dudas, etc.**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_** Fic:**_ _Yamigakure no Sato_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

_**Nota 2: **__mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 4<strong>_

"_**una parte más..."**_

Los de Konoha uno pudieron estas mas sorprendidos por lo contado por Naruto, claro que aun habían muchas dudas.

—Bueno ese es el comienzo de la historia—dijo Ino seria— ¿pero como encontraron este lugar, y que hay de los Akatsuki?—pregunto un poco histérica

—mph, verán—comenzó Sasuke aun sin soltar a Naruto—después de pasar la noche en ese lugar caminamos sin rumbo fijo hasta dar a un bosque desierto—

—Guiándonos por el mapa descubrimos que este bosque quedaba en el centro de las demás aldeas ninjas, con ayuda de las invocaciones de Naruto y Jiraiya logramos construir esta aldea—concluyo Tsunade—además este bosque tenía una característica particular, ya que se decía que la gente que entraba a este lugar no podía ver más que sobras y obscuridad—

—así que por medio de esta leyenda decidimos ponerle a la aldea Yamigakure no Sato—dijo Naruto

—La aldea escondida entre la obscuridad—dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas

—los aldeanos o ninjas exiliaros de sus aldeas encontraron aquí una nueva oportunidad, además de invocaciones de animales que ya tiempo atrás se creían extintos—continuo Kyuubi—entre ellos los zorros que después de me sellaran en Naruto rompieron contacto con los humanos—

—los gatos, que después de la matanza Uchiha se les perdió el rastro era un milagro encontrarte con ellos—dijo el Uchiha menor

—los lobos, que al la extinción de los Uzumaki no se les vio mas—dijo Deidara sonriente

—los leopardos quienes rompieron también lazos con humanos por el ataque ah Amegakure no Sato mas sangrienta que hubo—continuo Pein

—y por último los mapaches quienes ya no disfrutaban la cercanía humana—termino Jiraiya

—Increíble que todas esas invocaciones vivan en esta aldea—dijo Ten-Ten

—y no solo ellos, si no también los Akatuski—dijo Naruto alegre

—Eso nos lleva a ¿Cómo pueden estar aquí ellos como si nada?—pregunto Sai

—Verán cuando terminamos de construir la aldea...—empezó a contar Shizune

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

Ya pasando cuatro meses del exilio de Naruto, en el que no solo el dejo la aldea, en el cual habían encontrado en medio de las aldeas ninjas un bosque con una extraña cualidad, en que decidieron hacer una aldea para tener una nueva oportunidad de vida, una nueva aldea ninja con el nombre de Yamigakure no Sato.

Gracias a las invocaciones de Naruto y Jiraya habían podido construir la nueva aldea en menos de cuatro meses, los ex-ninjas de Konoha se encontraban descansando en las recién construidas aguas termales, al poco tiempo de terminar la aldea muchos civiles y ninjas en busca de un nuevo lugar decidieron vivir en Yami. Claro que aquellas aguas termales no eran mixtas hasta cierta hora y para mejor gusto de los clientes tenía unas partes privadas para los que quisieran privacidad y era de esperarse, que Sasuke y Naruto las conocieran mejor que nadie

(Con los chicos)

Neji y Shino veían como Konohamaru y Kiba se lanzaban agua a diestra y siniestra, Iruka solo reía ante tan divertida escena y Kakashi...leía su educativo libro al igual que Jiraiya. Más alejados del grupo estaban Naruto y Sasuke, el primero siendo abrazado posesivamente por el ultimo que evitaba que alguien mas lo tocada o viera.

—Al parecer alguien está siendo muy sobreprotector—se burlo Kiba de Sasuke

—Porque no vas a echar pulgas a otro lado—amenazo este sacando el Sharingan

—vamos Sasuke-teme, no tienes que enojarte—le intento calmar Naruto, solo ganando que el azabache lo atrajera mas hacia el

(Con las chicas)

Hinata platicaba animada mente con Shizune y Tsunade, hasta que la tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por semejante grito

— ¡VEN A AQUÍ INUZUKA, TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJADAS DE MI DOBE!—al padecer Sasuke volvía atacar a alguien solo por ver unos momentos en la cara al rubio

— ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ UCHIHA, SOLO LO VI UNOS SEGUNDOS!—Kiba huía por su vida de los celos del oji-negro

— ¡CALLEASEN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ MOCOSOS!—grito una furiosa Tsunade arrojando una gran roca noqueando ah ambos jóvenes y rompiendo de paso la cerca que los divida

—_que fuerza—_pensados Kakashi y Iruka viendo la escena

—_Ah este paso me quedo sin novio—_se dijo el Namikaze-Uzumaki al ver la reacción de su "oka-san"

—_esa si es una mujer hecha y derecha—_pensó Jiraiya orgulloso de su esposa

Antes de que Neji y Shino pudieran ayudar a levantarse a sus compañeros caídos una ANBU apareció en la escena.

—Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama unos extraños ah sido encontrados en las afueras de la aldea, alguno están inconscientes—dijo la ANBU

—que tu grupo escolte el lugar enteremos allí en unos minutos—dijo Tsunade

— ¡Hai Tsunade-sama!—dijo despareciendo del lugar

—bien ya oyeron no se queden papando moscas ¡MUÉVANSE!—ordeno de inmediato la rubio

Las demás ninjas asistieron de inmediato despareciendo en humos hacia los vestidores de una forma más rápida que Sonic (1)

(Minutos más tarde, en la afueras de Yami)

Los ninjas ya habían llegado al lugar dicho, hasta Kiba y Sasuke habían reaccionado de volada con las órdenes de la oji-miel, al llegar vieron a los últimos que deseaban ver en esos momentos: Los Akatsuki, pero todos estaban de un modo irreconocible...

— ¡Deidara deja de ahorcar a Itachi!—le decía Pein tratando de separar al rubio del Uchiha

— ¡Ni loco, por su culpa estamos aquí!—grito mientras proseguía a dejar sin aliento al susodicho

—ayu...da...no...vio...sadi...co...ata...cando—trato de decir Itachi

—Sasuke, ¿seguro que ese es tu hermano?—le pregunto un confundido Naruto

—Maldita sea, rubia deja de matar a tu ojeroso novio y ayúdame a cargar a este idiota—maldigo Hidan cargando a un Kakuzu inconsciente

— ¡Dile a Zetsu, no mas esta acostado pataleando como niño!—dijo el rubio de Akatsuki señalando al susodicho

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Me aplastan personas de más doscientos kilos!—grito la parte blanca de Zetsu mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a Konan, Sasori y Kisame inconscientes

— **¡cállate! Me das dolor de cabeza**—le grito la parte negra a la blanca

— ¡QUE RAYOS PASA AQUÍ!—grito Tsunade sacando a todos de su discusión

—es una sorpresa verlos ninja de Konoha—dijo Pein soltando a un todavía furioso Deidara

—como es posible...nosotros vimos como te venció Naruto—dijo Hinata seria señalando al peli-naranja

—es un gusto verte Naruto-kun—dijo Itachi ya con aliento

— ¡No te le acerques Itachi!—grito un furioso y celoso Sasuke poniéndose al frente del rubio para protegerlo

—No venimos a atacarlos, ni siquiera sabíamos que estaban aquí—dijo Deidara en defensa del Uchiha mayor

—Tiempo fuera que rayos está sucediendo—dijo Naruto serio poniéndose frete al líder de Akatsuki

—Huimos en todo lo que podemos decir—dijo neutral Itachi

— ¿creen que creeremos que unos asesinos de nivel S como ustedes huyen de algo?—pregunto sarcástico Konohamaru que también estaba delante de Naruto

—no sabes de lo que hablas mocoso de...—iba a insultar Hidan pero fue callado por Pein

—Hidan no es el momento de hablar, es hora de irnos—ordeno Pein a los Akatsuki

—Sé que me tomaran de loco por esto pero... ¿por qué no se quedan hasta que todos se recuperen?—ofreció Naruto saliendo de la barda humana que habían hecho Sasuke y Konohamaru

— ¡pero que dices dobe estas lo...—se apresuro a decir Sasuke pero fue callado por el rubio

—sé lo que hago, no te preocupes teme—le susurro el Uzumaki calmando a su novio

— ¿Quién dice que no es una trampa?—dijo Zetsu blanco aun atrapado entre los inconscientes

—creo que lo pregunta debería ser viceversa—dijo Neji serio

—Confió en la oferta que hizo Naruto-kun—dijo Hinata poniéndose al lado del mencionado—algo me dicen que no mienten—

—de acuerdo, pero si veo la mas mínima intención de lastimas a Naruto... ¡YO MISMA LOS AHORCARE CON SUS MISMOS ORGANOS!—amenazo Tsunade mientras abrazaba a su "hijo" posesivamente

* * *

><p>(Fin flashback)<p>

—Así pasaron meses y los Akatsuki decidieron vivir aquí—concluyo Shizune

—Pero... ¿quién los perseguían?—pregunto Sai a lo que inmediatamente todos los Akatsuki se tensaron

—Preferimos no hablar del tema—dijo neutral Kisame

Sakura quien seguía en el piso escucho todo lo sucedido y estaba...furiosa, ella era la única que debía y tenía que estar comprometida con Sasuke, ella era la única con ese derecho. Pero buscaría la manera de que esa boda se realizada con Naruto y una kunoichi de Konoha.

—oye Naruto ¿puedes mostrarnos una de las invocaciones que viven en la aldea?—pregunto Ino utilizando el "ojitos de estrellitas no jutsu"

—Claro es un placer—dijo sonriente en rubio—_**Kuchiyose no jutsu**_—grito el oji-azul golpeando el piso

En una nube de humo salió un zorrito de una altura considerable ya que llegaba un poco más alto de la rodilla de Naruto, tenía el pelaje naranja y blanco, sus ojos eran azules como las del rubio, además de banda de Yami que era una luna atravesada en una estrella atada en el cuello, por su mirada se podía ver que era juguetón e imperativo

—les presento a Kitsu, una invocación echo a semejanza del mocoso—dijo Kyuubi

—Es tan lindo—dijeron Ten-Ten e Ino acariciando al Kitsune

—Gracias—respondió este sonrojado

—Valla que sorprendente, un zorro que es igual al dueño—dijo sarcástica Sakura levantándose del suelo—eres lindo lástima que sea una copian de Naruto-baka—dijo jalándole la oreja a Kitsu

— ¡Tu plasta rosa, aléjate de MI Kitsu!—rugio un gato que salió de la nada arañando a la plasta rosa

El felino era de pelaje negro con destellos azules, sus ojos negros se veían amenazantes, llevaba su banda atada al cuello como el zorrito y era un poco más alto que el, sin duda era una versión animal de Sasuke.

—escucha peli-teñida, si te acercas de nuevo a Kitsu ¡te matare, oíste!—amenazo el gato—me llamo Yasei, es un placer—dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a los ninjas de Konoha

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1): se imaginan a alguien mas rápido que Sonic the hedgehog<strong>_

_**Hanako: olaaaaa! No ando muerta pero esto de la prepa ya pesa así que gomene por tardar siglos pero bueno ya me estoy adaptando y prometo subir un poco mas seguido y si no lo hago pues prometo amenos hacerlos un poco más largos para su gusto, por este capítulo y el de Destino juntos no podre contestar su review pero les mando un saludo y las gracias por leer mi alocada historia...!recuerden que pueden poner sus dudas, comentarios, criticas o sugerencias! Que les pondré todo el caso del mundo lo juro así que sin más que decir**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_

_**(antes que se me olvide, para los que piden mi face me hize uno especial para mi cuanta, solo búsquenme como hanako uchiha, pueden mandar solicitudes o lo que deseen allí también pondré cuando se actualizaran los fic, grax por su atencion)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fic:**_ _Yamigakure no Sato_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

_**Nota 2: **__Marinero que se fue ala marimari mar, para ver lo que podía veriveri ver y pero lo único que puro veriveri ver fue el fondo de la marimari mar XD_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 5<strong>_

"_**la hoja contra la obscuridad"**_

—Yasei-teme, pensé que estabas en misión—dijo Kitsu acercándose al gato

—Valla que rápido regresaste—dijo Sasuke viendo al felino mencionado

—termine antes de lo esperado y decidí venir, y por lo visto hice bien—dijo esto último viendo con odio a la peli-rosa

—Eres un maldito gato—susurro la molestia rosada

—Igualmente, eres una maldita plasta rosa—dijo el Neko con furia

—valla eres muy parecido a Sasuke—menciono Ten-Ten viendo a los dos mencionados

—es porque Yasei es una pequeña copia de Sasuke-teme—dijo Naru

—me presento como es debido, me llamo Yasei y pertenezco al clan de los Gatos ninja y soy la invocación de Sasuke-san—dijo élegamente Yasei

—Yo soy Kitsu y soy del clan de los zorros, y ayudo a Naruto en sus misiones—dijo el Kitsune moviendo juguetonamente su cola

—bien, dado que ya sabemos quién es el hijo mayor de los Yamikage, es hora de regresar a Konoha. Estoy segura que Hokage-sama estará interesado en destruir este lugar—dijo Sakura mientras iba a la salida o eso creía cuando un clon se interpuso en su camino

—Sabia que eras una traidora Haruno, pero no creí que cayeras tan bajo—dijo Naruto quien estaba detrás de ella, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su cabello se meneaba con violencia

—no te tengo miedo, Naruto-baka o que harás eres un monstro inútil que no sabe hacer nada—le amenazo la rosada

—no es que me importe pero estás en un gran problema Haruno—dijo Deidara con una pequeña risa

—Así que soy inútil—dijo el Namikaze-Uzumaki con una voz demasiado escalofriante—bien entonces veamos cuantos rounds me aguantas—dijo alzando la vista dedole un gran puñetazo en la cara que hizo que rompiera la pared de la oficina y diera a caer en la calle

—_es hora de la diversión_—se dijo para sí, mientras saltaba a dirección de su contrincante

—_**Ya era hora, quiero ver sangre Naru-Oniisan ¡Dattebayo!**_—dijo Inner Dark Naruto alzando los puños al aire

Por su parte Sakura se levantaba del golpe que le había propinado el rubio, no esperaba tal fuerza del chico sin duda Tsunade también lo había entrenado para obtener aquella fuerza sobrenatural.

—_no me rendiré, no hasta que Sasuke-kun se dé cuenta que yo soy su mejor elección—_se dijo tratando de darse valor

—_**Así es defiende lo tuyo Sakura ¡Shannaroo!**_—le apoyo Inner Sakura

—bien si quieres pelea ¡la tendrás!—grito yendo hacia en rubio tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero este la paro con una mano

—no me subestimes, Haruno—Naru contraataco tomando su hombro y arrojándola hacia el piso creando un gran cráter

Sakura aun consiente se levanto de inmediato concentrando su Chakra en su pie, salto encima del rubio tratando de hundirlo de igual forma pero este formo un campo de fuerza con su Chakra que impidió el ataque, la ANBU saco una katana que tenia oculta e intento clavárselo en el pecho pero se llevo una gran sorpresa.

—_Imposible—_pensó al ver que el ninja de Yami detuvo el arma con una Katana de funda negra que le rodeaba una fuerza de color naranja

—Es hora de ponernos serios— dijo serio el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, que rápidamente le dio una patada en la mandíbula mandándola a volar por los cielos hasta chocar con el muro del la torre de los Yamikages dejándola inconsiente.

— ¡Viva Naruto-sama!, ¡Naruto-sama es el mejor!, ¡larga vida al futuro Yamikage!—los aldeanos y ninjas que habían presenciado el combate celebraban que su mejor ninja, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki hubiera vencido a la ANBU de Konoha.

—es increíble que Naruto allá obtenido aquella fuerza—dijo sorprendida Ino

—Naruto siempre ah tenido una gran fuerza debido a su estado de jinchuriki, con un poco de entrenamiento de parte mía ah logrado incrementar esa habilidad—dijo Tsunade— ahora es capaz de cargar al mismísimo Kyuubi sin cansarse—

—no me gustaría pelear con Taijutsu con él, seria capas de dejarme sin ningún hueso—dijo Sai con un poco de miedo

— ¡sin dura la flor de la juventud se ah incrementado en el!—grito la bestia verde de Konoha sacando a mas de una gota anime

—chicos es hora de regresen a Konoha, si se quedan más tiempo los ninjas de aquí les podrían matar—dijo Shizune asustando a los ninjas

—Pero, no hicimos nada para que nos quieran matar—dijo Ten-Ten confundirá

—puede que así sea, pero los ninjas de Yami no soportan ver a los de Konoha—dijo Sasuke serio

—todos los habitantes de la aldea saben porque estamos aquí, saben lo que ocurrió con Naruto así que ellos mismos han tomado un gran odio hacia su aldea y han jurado destruirla si se pone en peligro la vida de uno de nosotros por medio del Hokage—hablo Jiraiya poniéndose enfrente de los novatos

—valla así que técnicamente las dos aldea están en guerra—aseguro Chuji

—sí y no solo los ninjas van a actuar en contra suya—dijo Yasei llamando la atención de estos

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—pregunto Ino

—También los clanes de invocaciones le han tomado cariño a Naruto así que nosotros también participaríamos para atacar Konoha—dijo Kitsu

— ¿No hay manera de que Konoha uniera lazos con Yami?—pregunto Sai

—no mientras tengan ah Danzo como Hokage—dijo Itachi

—Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sensei nos retiramos—dijo Pein desapareciendo en una nube de humo con los demás Akatsuki

—Esto es terrible, no queremos pelear con ustedes y menos ahora que sabemos donde están—dijo una alterada Ino

—calma Ino, ya sabremos que hacer—le trato de tranquilizar Choji

—si destituyeran a Danzo como Hokage y lo exiliaran junto a sus fieles ninjas tal vez podrimos formar alianza con Konoha—dijo Naruto que había llegado

— eso será difícil, ya hemos intentado de todo pero al padecer tiene varios ninjas a su lado y tiene amenazados a los líderes de los clanes—dijo Rock Lee

Naruto miro serio a sus compañeros, pensaba en algo que los pudiera ayudar para salvarlos del cruel Hokage.

—¿Por qué no se quedan por esta noche? tal vez mañana se me ocurra algo que nos ayude a todos—dijo el oji-azul dando una tierna sonrisa que hacía que hasta el mismísimo Sasuke cayera a sus pies

—De acuerdo— contestaron los ninjas de Konoha

—Shizune, llévalos a que se registren en uno de los hoteles cera de la torre—ordeno Tsunade

—Hi Tsunade-sama—respondió la peli-negra saliendo del lugar justo a los ninjas

—Conozco esa mirada dobe, ¿Qué plan tienes?—le pregunto Sasuke

—ellos mismos lo ah dicho, si derrotamos a Danzo y sus seguidores puede que volvamos a tener contacto con Konoha Sasuke-teme—respondió este seguro

—olvidas que no solo es el enemigo Naruto—dijo el Sanin de los sapos

—Jiraiya-san tiene razón, EL todavía sigue libre y va detrás de ti—aseguro Yasei que estaba junto con Kitsu

—veré la forma de vencerlo, lo juro—dijo esto último saliendo del lugar junto con su invocación.

* * *

><p>(Mientras en Konoha)<p>

Danzo revisaba el papeleo que tenía pendiente cuando un halcón entro a su oficina, reconociéndolo como la ave de Sakura Haruno.

—valla veamos que noticias me traes Sakura—dijo el anciano tomando la carta

_Hokage-sama_

_Hemos llegado a la aldea de Yami, con la novedad que aquí se encuentran los fugaros: Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Sarutobi Konohamaru, Shizune, Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Uchiha Sasuke _

_Además del ninja exiliado Uzumaki Naruto y la organización criminal Akatsuki._

_ANBU: Haruno Sakura_

—así que allí se esconden, bien Haruno pronto me acercadas mas a mi objetivo, ni Namikaze Minato impedida que obtenga el poder de su clan—dijo para después reír malévolamente pada después tomar un foto de Naruto cuando era niño

—_Pronto estarás en mi poder, Namikaze Naruto—_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: que onda, aquí otro Cap. nuevo y no se desesperen que ya estoy de vacaciones así que tendré mas tiempo de hacer los fic *w*<strong>_

_**Haruto: empezemos con los review u.u**_

_Brye__: __**ajajaja en eso tienes razón Sakura no tienes cerebro y que bueno que te hace reir ya que esa es la idea XD**_

_sasukita15: __**asi es Kitsu y Yasei se parecen a Naru y Sasuke n.n y bueno si habrá más parejas y no creo que Naru-chan le tenga que temer a la plasta rosa XD**_

_Moon-9215_: _**bien aquí está la conti y espero que la disfrutes**_

_DATYI_: _**bien aquí está la actualización y si se que fueron unos largos meses**_

_camiSXN__: __**creo que esa parte le gusto a la mayoría, y bueno espero que disfrutes este Cap.**_

_veruto kaname: __**que bueno que te guste la historia, y si me encanta poner asi a la peli-teñida de Basura cof cof dijo Sakura**_

_Yuzed Nowari: __**tambien me alegra estar de vuelta Yuzed-kun (Haruto: -sacado su gardaña- alejate de Hanako-tame ò.ó) ooook eso dio miedo espero que a ti y a Naki-san les guste el Cap.**_

_Zanzamaru: __**pues aunque no lo creas Kyuubi-san si estaba en la prepa y bueno ya veras que Yasei le da mas arañazos a la plasta rosa XD**_

_Lunaazul: __**que bueno que te ah gustado y que mas gente vea mis fic :D**_

_hime-chanhyuga__: __**si la idea de las invocaciones fue que fueran una capia animal de nuestros portas y bueno incluí a la peli-rosa porque aunque me cae mal la utilizo como "villana" además de que puedo hacerla sufrir muajajajaja**_

_**Hanako: bien eso es todo ojala sea de su agrado**_

_**Haruto: recuerden dejar review, sugerencias, preguntas, etc.**_

_**Hanako: también recuerden buscarme en Facebook como Hanako Uchiha y también nuestra página Anime: solo verdaderos fans**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fic:**_ _Yamigakure no Sato_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

_**Nota 2: **__(8) esto se llama anime y representa mi cultura (8) :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 6<strong>_

"_**de vuelta a Konoha"**_

(Al día siguiente)

En la mansión de los Yamikage todos dormían es sus respectivas habitaciones, Tsunade y Jiraiya en la más grande, siguiente de la de Naruto y por ultimo Konohamaru, y en ocasiones Sasuke quien se mete a escondidas al cuarto del rubio y esta era una de ellas, pero para Naruto no era un bueno sueño el que tenía en esos momentos…

(-Sueño de Naru-)

El rubio estaba en un bosque, este estaba totalmente destruido, en llamas, la noche estaba en su punto, en Namikaze-Uzumaki veía todo a su alrededor, para él ya era conocido ese lugar.

―date por vencido Naruto, ríndete y esto no pasara―dijo una voz femenina en modo amenazante

―sabes cuál es mi respuesta…Takako―le contesto seria

―Madara-sama tiene razón, eres un chico muy terco―le contesto apareciendo detrás de él, era una chica de piel bronceara, ojos rosas, cabello azul largo atado en una cola y usando la capa Akatsuki―vamos ambos sabemos que no ganaras, así que ríndete― dijo seria la chica

―dile a tu líder que no tendrá al Kyuubi y tú no tendrás la herencia de los Namikaze―Naru miro fijamente a su rival mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos

―esa herencia es mía por derecho y tu ni nadie me la quitara nunca―Tanako saco una katana y corrió para tratar de calvársela al rubio pero…

―será mejor que te vallas y nos dejes en paz a mí y a Naruto-oniisan―dijo otro Naruto saliendo de la nada, solo que este usaba un atuendo totalmente negro y sus ojos era purpuras, bloqueando el ataque

―ya verán sabrán de mi―la chica desapareció en una nube de humo

―será mejor que te vayas Onii-san, no es un lugar seguro para ti―dijo el segundo Naruto

―lo hare nos vemos después, Yanaru―dijo Naruto desapareciendo en una nube de humo

―Naruto, Naruto, despierta―el oji-azul abrió los ojos y vio a Sasuke tratando de despertarlo

― ¿Sasu…ke?―pregunto un poco confundido Naru

― ¿otra visión u otro sueño?―pregunto Sasuke un poco serio y preocupado

―solo un sueño, no te preocupes―dijo este dándolo un suave y tierno beso

* * *

><p>(-En el hotel, con los de Konoha-)<p>

―espero que Naruto nos pueda ayudar―dijo Ino quien veía sin rumbo fijo por la ventana

―ya verás que si Ino, por otra parte debemos cuidarnos de Sakura―dijo Ten-Ten seria

―Sakura-fea hará todo lo posible para ayudar a Danzo―comento Sai

―si le decimos a Tsunade-sama y a Jiraiya-sama nuestra situación nos ayuden―propuso Rock Lee entusiasmado

―solo espero que Haruno-baka no lo arruine —dijo la peli-café

―oigan… ¿alguien ha visto a Choji?―pregunto Ino viendo hacia todos lados

―dijo algo como que tenía hable y había un puesto de ramen cerca―contesto Sai sonriente de la vida

―vamos o si no Choji acabada con toda la comida y no nos dejara nada―los demás siguieron a la rubia a fuera del hotel

* * *

><p>(-Con Sakura-basura-pelo-teñido-chicle-con-patas-Haruno-baka-XD-)<p>

La peli-rosita fresita estaba caminando por las calles de Yami tratando de reponerse de la golpiza que Naru le había dado, a pesar que había pasado un día de eso, no se reponía del todo

―ese baka, me las pagara nadie me vence a mí―deliraba de peli-chicle

―_**tienes que hacerlo pagar Sakura ¡Shannaroo!**_―grito Inner Sakura

―solo espero que Hokage-sama los destruya más rápido y después yo seré la señora Uchiha―se dijo alucinando la chica ANBU

― ¡TU NINJA DE KONOHA NO TIENES PEMISO DE ESTAR EN ESTE LUGAR!―grito una chica a lo lejos, esta tenía la piel bronceara, color pelirrojo hasta los hombros rizado suelto, la banda ninja atada en el cuello, ojos rosas, una playera blanca de manga larga de la parte derecha y la otra hasta el codo donde se veía una playera de rejilla, unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias ninjas negras.

― ¿y tú quién eres chismosa?―chillo las oji-jade

―me llamo Tami y me apellido no te incumbe rosadita―le dijo burlona la peli-roja―y tú eres de Konoha eso me dice que…debo matarte―Tami saco una katana detrás suyo de la nada

―inténtalo ninja de pacotilla―respondió Sakura mientras sacaba su katana

― ¡Tami-san, no huyas así de nuevo!―le reprendió ni más ni menos que Hinata Hyuuga que había llegado al lugar

―gomen Hinata-san, pero matare a esta ninja de Konoha―dijo de nuevo apuntado a la peli-rosa con la katana

―Haruno Sakura, pensé que no te vería más…traidora―le dijo seria la Hyuuga

―no me sorprende verte Hinata―dijo sonriente―sabes el parecido a tu tonta hermanita menor a ti es impresionante, igual de perdedoras―dijo a son de burla la rosada

―y el tuyo con una escoria es igual de parecida―respondió furiosa Hinata

―déjeme matarla Hinata-san―propuso Tami viendo la pelea verbal

―no por ahora no, vamos Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama no han llamado―le respondió seria dándose la vuelta yéndose lentamente

―Hai Hinata-san―dijo la peli-roja―si te veo en de nuevo te matare rosadita―amenazo para irse con la peli-azul

―maldita pelirroja, solo espero que esto termine pronto―se dijo esta llendose por el lado contrario

* * *

><p>(-En la torre de los Yamikage-)<p>

Todos los presentes estaban en la torre, los ninjas de Konoha, los Akatsuki, y los ninjas de Yami.

―bien, ayer decidimos que iremos a Konoha personalmente a ayudarlos―dijo Tsunade

―ademas de que veremos a nuestra familia de paso―siguió Hinata con una sonrisa

― ¡siii!, alfin conoceré la familia de Neji-sensei y Hinata-san―interrumpió Tami eufórica y emocionada

―no es por ser preguntona… ¿pero quién es ella?―pregunto Ten-Ten a Shizune

―se llama Tami y es una ex-ninja de Iwagakure, es alumna de Neji y Hinata le enseña algo de medicina―contesto la azabache viendo a la susodicha

―así es, mi nombre completo es Namikaze Tami y viví en Iwa hasta los 12 cuando me fui con mi hermana, pero ella se volvió cruel y seguí mi camino sola hasta que llegue aquí―explico brevemente la oji-rosa

― ¿Namikaze?...es pariente tuya Naruto―pregunto Rock Lee

―se puede decir, aunque el único parentesco que tenemos es que soy del clan Namikaze la igual que el de allí en fuera nada nos une―contesto Tami de igual manera

―bien el caso es que nos iremos mañana a primera hora―dijo Jiraiya

―todos nosotros iremos Jiraiya-sensei―aseguro un decidido Pein

―no podemos ir todos, contigo, Deidara, Itachi y Konan será suficiente, los demás cuidaran la aldea ―ordeno Tsunade

―Hai Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama―respondieron los Akatsuki

―bien será mejor prepararnos nos espera un día pesado mañana―les dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: ola de nuevo XD, lo se soy mala por dejarles en la mejor parte pero ese es mi trabajo muajajajaja cof cof<strong>_

_**Haruto: bien empecemos a responder los Review u_u**_

_sasukita15: __**ajajaj se Naru puso en su lugar a Sakura-baka! Y bueno si hago cosas inesperadas n_n**_

_veruto kaname: __**parece que te gusto que Naruto haya pateado el trasero de Basura-chan XD see la muy #$#$#" le informo pero si no lo hace no hay trama y no te preocupes ya verás que todos la pagaran mauajajaj XD**_

_Saya isabella__**: no importa lo importante esque el fic sea leído :D**_

_Moon-9215__**: por supuesto que morirá creme morirá y sufrida muajajaja**_

_Susana Mode__ : __**seee bueno a todos les gusto es parte, Naru tendrá otro plan que ese y nooo pobre Zetsu le va dar indigestión comer momias**_

_hime-chanhyuga__ : __**SEEEEE la torturare y morirá muajajaja**_

_camiSXN__: __**kyaaa lo se son tan tiernos, me salieron bien XD**_

_BloodEdge__: __**:D que bueno que te guste el fic n_n y bueno see todos la odiamos (o la gran mayoría XD) y me pregunto que sera esa cosa delicada o_O**_

_Mamori uzumaki uchiha: __**Aquí Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki reportándose también o_o tenemos casi los mismo apellidos…XD, bueno eso lo dejo en incognito porque sino ya no habría caso de escribir XD y bueno ya eh dejamos mi face en otros cap. de mis fic :D**_

_kaiteki-san: __**ínsito esta fue la parte favorita de todos y bueno ya segide actualizando mas rápido :D**_

_**Haruto: y bueno ya saben dejen review, sugerencias y preguntas n_n**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fic:**_ _Yamigakure no Sato_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

* * *

><p><em>Cap. 7<em>

"_Hokage vs Yamikages"_

(Al día siguiente, en la afueras de Yamigakure)

―bien será un viaje rápido hacia Konoha, así que espero que hayan traído lo suficiente―dijo Tsunade mientras terminaba de ponerse la máscara y acomodarse la gabardina

― ¿Cómo le haremos para llegar tan rápido?, nos tomó un par de días venir hasta acá―pregunto Ino

―vendrán con nosotros una parte del clan de Kitsu y Yasei para llevarnos y como seguridad extra ―le contesto Naruto quien llevaba la gabardina y la máscara al igual que Tsunade, Jiraiya y Konohamaru

―bien será mejor que ya nos vallamos —dijo Jiraiya viendo que los presentes estaban y no faltaba ninguno, claro excepto Sakura quien ya se había ido desde el día antes en la noche

― ¿no vendrán Kakashi-sensei ni Iruka-sensei?―pregunto Hinata

―nos alcanzaran cuando estemos en Konoha ―respondió Neji que tenía el traje ANBU al igual Shino, Sasuke, Itachi Deidara, Pein y Konan

―bien es hora de irnos―dijo Itachi a punto de invocar a algo

―Tami-chan, quiero salir de aquí—dijo la voz de Kitsu que estaba en la mochila de la chica

― ¡olvídalo Kitsu yo no salgo de aquí!―le respondió la voz de Yasei

―vamos necesitamos que salgan para invocar a los demás―dijo la peli-roja sacando a ambos y valla que se veían algo distintos

―gracias por sacarnos Tami-chan―dijo Kitsu que traía una capa capucha roja con flamas naranjas como si fuera la capa que traía Naruto cuando lucho con Pein pero en pequeño y con unos pequeños orificios para que sus orejas sobresalieran de la capucha

―ve voy a vengar de esto Namikaze―dijo Yasei con cara molesta, traía una bufanda parecida a los ANBU y una máscara de Neko solo que esta le llegaba hasta la punta del inicio de su nariz

―vamos si se ven tan lindos―dijo la oji-rosa sonriendo

―bien entonces hora de irnos―dijo Kitsu haciendo que un círculo de invocación apareciera frente a él y salieran varios zorros al igual que Yasei donde frente del aparecieron varios gatos

―bien ya saben que hacer―dijo Kyuubi frente a su clan y el clan de Yasei

Todos incluyendo las invocaciones de Sasuke y Naru se pusieron en círculo rodeando a los presentes, el rubio hizo una invocación de reversa desapareciendo en una nube de humo hacia las cercanías de Konoha.

(En el bosque a las cercanías de Konoha)

―increíble eso fue rápido―dijo Ten-Ten sorprendida

―valla Konoha es más pequeña que Yami―comento Tami quien era la primera vez que estaba allí

―Kitsu tú te quedadas con Naruto de cerca al igual que Yasei y yo, los demás estén dispersos por la zona y que no los vean―ordeno Kyuubi a todos

―lo mejor será que tampoco salgas no quedemos asustar a todos contigo―comento Naru viendo al biju

―nada de eso Naruto y ya eh dicho―le contesto este a su jinchurinki

El rubio solo suspiro cuando Kyuubi se ponía así no había nada en el mundo que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer

―será mejor que entremos―dijo Ino caminando junto con sus compañeros y los ninjas de Yami

(Con el Hokage, Sakura y demás en la entrada de la aldea)

―así que están por llegar los Yamigake a la aldea―dijo Danzo viendo con atención la entrada de Konoha fingiendo que no sabía nada

―así es Hokage-sama, usted ordene y de inmediato los atacamos―propuso Sakura al cruel líder de la hoja

―no, veremos si sacamos algo de provecho―dijo al ver que ya estaba cerca de la entrada

―Hokage-sama, aquí están los Yamikages, sus hijos y varios shinobis que vinieron con ellos―dijo Rock Lee haciendo una leve reverencia junto con los demás ninjas de Konoha

―es un placer tenerlos aquí en la aldea―dijo Danzo con una sonrisa

―solo hemos venido a atar cabos sueltos―dijo Tsunade sin quitarse nada encima

―de seguro han venido por nuestra propuesta ―siguió Danzo acercándose a Hiashi con Hanabi―ella es Hanabi Hyuuga una gran Kunoichi en formación y será buena esposa―comento con una sonrisa sínica y ella solo bajo la cabeza

―como se atreve a querer dar a Hanabi―susurro Hinata furiosa al ver a su hermana menor en esa posición

―cálmate Hinata no quedemos que pase algo mas―le dijo Kiba que estaba al lado de ella

―es solo una niña, y solo vinimos para decirle que no vamos a hacer un trato así―dijo Jiraiya algo furioso por la acción del Hokage

―_**Ese maldito, deberías matarlo Naruto-oniisan ¡Dattebayo!**_―grito a todo pulmón Yanaru dentro de la mente del rubio

―_no podemos arriesgarnos Yanaru, tenemos que ser cuidadosos_―le respondió Naruto dentro de su mente

―_**si no lo haces tú yo lo hare Dattebayo**_―advirtió Yanaru serio

Uno de los ojos de Naru cambio a color purpura pero al traer la máscara nadie se dio cuenta

—_que rayos haces, no podemos dejar que nadie de Konoha sepa que existes_―le grito el rubio a su inner

―_**no me voy a quedar viendo como esa momia trata así a una niña ttebayo**_―le respondió este

―_tranquilo…ya verás que haremos algo―_le calmo el Kitsune y su ojo volvió a su color normal

―oiga como se atreve a hacer eso con una niña ―grito furioso Kitsu al Hokage mientras era visto de mala gana por Yasie

―una simple invocación no debería hablarle a un kage asi―dijo otra momia del consejo

―y usted no debería hablarle asi a un miembro de mi clan―contraataco kyuubi poniéndose frente a los ninjas de Yami

Los de Konoha vieron al zorro con temor ya que empezaba a soltar un chakra demoniaco y además de alzar sus nueve colas a un son furioso no era nada bueno

―es mejor que sepan quienes somos oka-san―dijo Konohamaru viendo a Tsunade

―creo que él lo mejor, además va ser divertido ver sus nosotros―dijo la rubia y se quitó la máscara y la gabardina al igual que "su familia" y los ANBU de Yami

―así que han regresado, deberían saber que ahora son unos traidores a la aldea―dijo otra de las momias del consejo

―y ustedes no deberían tratar de unir a alguien de esa manera―reclamo Tami furiosa

―ustedes solo se van a ir y el chico Jinchurinki queda arrestado―dijo Hiashi a los ANBU de Konoha

Pero antes de que uno de ellos diera un paso de la nada y rodando al rubio Namikaze-Uzumaki estaban todos los zorros y gatos ninja que los habían acompañado

―ninguno se acercara a Naruto-sama a menos que lo ordenen Kyuubi-sama―dijo Yasei con actitud seria en pose de ataque

―hemos venido porque ellos quieren hacerle una pequeña visita a sus familiares y además a arreglar uno que otro asusto Hokage―dijo Tsunade seria

―nada de eso si no hay alianza nadie se quedada aquí―dijo Danzo al ver que su plan inicial había fallado

―en eso tiene razón Hokage-sama, pero pido que todos puedan regresar a la aldea…menos Uzumaki claro está―pidió Sakura con una sonrisa sínica

―ya quisieras rosadita―dijo la chica Namikaze sacando risa en algunos de sus acompañantes

―no te preocupes Hanabi no va pasar nada―le dijo Hinata a su hermana menor quien la abrazaba por no haberla visto en años

―Naruto-niichan deberías mostrarles de lo que eres capaz y también mostrarle lo que Yanaru-niisan puede hacer―le susurro Konohamaru al susodicho

―sabes lo salvaje que es Yanaru mejor otro dia ―respondió Naru con una risita nerviosa

― _**¿A quién llamas salvaje? ¡Por milésima vez no lo soy ttebayo!**_ ―grito Yanaru a alto volumen

―también hemos venido por lo que es de Naruto y mio por derecho Hokage-momia―reclamo en lo alto la pelirroja apuntando a Danzo

―no eres nadie para hablarle así al Hokage niña―dijo uno de los ANBU de Konoha

―claro que lo es, ella es Tami Namikaze al igual que Naruto―dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa

―valla que la aldea ah cambiaron demasiado desde que me fui―le dijo Itachi a Deidara quien estaba al lado suyo

―me parece una aldea mediocre en estos momentos―le contesto Deidara cortante

―tenemos asuntos que atender con usted Hokage y los demás sus familias estarán gustosas de verlos―dijo Tsunade viendo a sus ninjas y después al Hokage

Cara uno se fue por su parte de inmediato hacia sus antiguos hogares o a ver la aldea.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: ohayo! Lo se mátenme por no continuar los fic que tengo pero aaah las vacaciones me han hecho un poco floja…pero entiéndanme sii? (Ojitos de neko-chibi), bueno no contestare review por ahora y tal vez entre el transcurso de hoy o mañana suba el cap nuevo de Konoha Monster High <strong>_

_**Nos vemos! :3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Fic:**_ _Yamigakure no Sato_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 8<strong>_

"_**encuentros de familia"**_

(Con los Hyuuga)

Hinata, Neji y Hanabi estaban felices de estar juntos de nuevo; los dos primeros se sentían bien de regresar a su aldea natal y Hanabi de que su hermana mayor volviera, la quería mucho aunque no lo demostrada.

―es bueno estar en casa aunque sea por corto tiempo―dijo Hinata mientras entraban a la mansión Hyuuga

―pues ya pueden irse ya que en esta casa no se aceptan traidores―dijo Hiashi con pose orgullosa y agarrando el hombro de Hanabi

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? A pesar de que salvamos a Hanabi del Hokage―le dijo Hinata mirando a su padre seria

―lo único que lograron tus amiguitos y tu fue echar a perder una buena oportunidad para tu hermana―dijo el hyuuga mayor

― ¡buena oportunidad! No me hagas reír Otou-sama―contesto Hinata con un sarcasmo y seriedad con no solo sorprendió al monarca del clan sino también a su hermana menor

―no me hables así Hinata―respondió el padre de esta furioso y apuntó de golpearla

―puede que sea el padre de Hinata-san pero ni usted puede hacerle algo―de la nada Tami estaba enfrente de Hiashi con una mirada seria, sus ojos habían cambiado drásticamente, ahora eran totalmente rojos y la pupila azulada

―eso es el…Onigan―susurro Hiashi viendo a la Namikaze

―Tami es mejor que te vayas con Naruto―le ordeno Neji a su alumna sabiendo el peligro del Onigan

―Hai Neji-sensei, ni crea que esto se quede así, Hyuuga-san―fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja antes de salir de allí

―vamos a comer Hanabi, Neji―dijo Hinata cortante saliendo con los dos mencionados de la casa

* * *

><p>(Mientras con Naruto)<p>

El Namikaze-Uzumaki estaba paseando por las calles junto con Sasuke tomados ambos de la mano, detrás de ellos Itachi y Deidara quien decía que iba explotar aquel lugar de una formar totalmente artística y más atrás de ellos estaban Kyuubi, Kitsu e Yasei cuidando al rubio.

―sigo sin creer que antes vivían aquí―dijo Deidara algo aburrido del panorama de la aldea

―al principio no era tan malo―contesto Itachi a su novio rubio

―Yami es más grande y bonito―comento inocentemente Kitsu

―valla, valla, ¿Qué hace un lindo zorrito por estos rumbos?―dijo un gato que estaba echado en una esquina

Yasei saco un aura macabra y vio fijamente al gato que estaba de ojo alegre con su kitsune

―escucha…si ves o respiras cerca de **MI **Kitsu, te matare―el gato-pervertido salió corriendo y por su parte Yasei trepo a Kitsu en su lomo y siguió caminando

―_cada día se parecen más a Naruto y a Sasuke_―pensó el biju viendo a las invocaciones y a los dueños

―sigo diciendo que fue mala idea venir aquí dobe―le dijo Sasuke al oji-azul

―puede que sí pero no podemos evadir que necesitamos ayudar a nuestros amigos―respondió Naru de inmediato

― _**¡Naruto-oniisan déjame salir un rato!**_―grito Yanaru causando que Naru se agarrada la cabeza por seméjate grito

―_maldita sea, ah este paso me dejas sordo_―grito en su mente el kitsune rubio

―tal vez sea mejor que salga un rato Naruto―le dijo Kyuubi a su jinchurinki

―en un rato que no quiero problemas por su culpa―le contesto aun con el dolor de cabeza

― _**¡no soy un mocoso!**_―volvió a gritar dejando aún más sordo al Namikaze-Uzumaki

―hey Naruto―le llamo la pelirroja Namikaze aun con el Onigan activado

―Tami, ¿Qué haces con el Onigan activado? Sabes lo peligroso que es que sepan su existencia―le reclamo Naruto viéndola a los ojos

―oh vamos no es nada de sorpresa que tenga el Onigan y que tú también lo tengas―respondió Tami restándole importancias mientras sus ojos volvían a la normalidad

―aun así no quiero que lo sepan, no aun―volvió a decir Naruto

* * *

><p>(Mientras en otra parte, cerca del bosque de konoha)<p>

―estoy cerca de Konoha, te lo advertí que vendría por ti Naruto―dijo Takako caminado decidida hacia konoha

La peli-azul seguía caminando sin darse cuanto que uno de los gatos del clan de Yasei la veía

* * *

><p>(de regreso con Naruto y Sasuke)<p>

El rubio seguía discutiendo con la pelirroja mientras eran vistos por todos los presentes hasta que uno de los gatos ninja se acercó a Kyuubi

―Kyuubi-sama eh visto a Namikaze Takako en las cercanías del bosque de Konoha―dijo el Neko a Kyuubi

―Naruto, creo que es mejor que vayas―dijo el zorro demoniaco sin ver a su jinchurinki

―tranquilo estaré bien―dijo el oji-azul yendo hacia la entrada de Konoha

―Kitsu, ya sabes que hacer―dijo Kyuubi mirando al zorrito

―hai Kyuubi-sama―kitsu siguió a Naru a la entrada de Konoha

―Kyuubi-sama deberíamos llevar refuerzos a Naruto-sama y Kitsu―propuso Yasei un poco preocupado por su kitsune

―kitsu es fuerte al igual que Naruto, además esta es su pelea―respondió el zorro de nueve colas

* * *

><p>(Con Naruto y Kitsu)<p>

―miren a quien encontré, pensé que jamás vendrías Takako―le dijo Naru viendo a la chica

―te dije que vendría por ti―dijo ella viendo al oji-azul

―es hora de terminar con esto Takako―el rubio corrió hacia la akatsuki y ambos empezaron a pelear

Kitsu corrió hacia la peli-azul y la ataco con sus garras por el brazo derecho pero ella lo bloqueo

―así que quieres pelear zorrito, veamos cómo puedes contra mi invocación―dijo la peli-azul haciendo sellos

De la nube estaba una kitsune de pelaje naranja oscuro, ojos azul fuerte y en la parte de frente un mecho azul cayendo en su ojo, una mirada fría y macabra.

―hace mucho que no te veía hermanito―dijo la kitsune a kitsu

―yo hace mucho que deje de ser tu hermano, Kaminari―dijo Kitsu viendo a la zorra

―me parece bien, así será más fácil matarte―Kaminari corrió hacia Kitsu y ambos se empezaron a atacar

―ríndete Naruto, es mejor que vengas conmigo y de paso que me lleves con la tonta de mi hermanita―le dijo ella soltando una risita macabra

―_**Naruto-oniisan, déjame pelear contra ella, hace mucho que quiero una revancha**_―dijo Yanaru riendo de igual forma que la Namikaze

―_de acuerdo, dejo esto en tu manos_―respondió Naru en su mente y empezó a hacer sello rápidamente

―lamentaras este día Takako―le dijo el oji-azul antes que una nube de humo negra lo rodeada, al desaparecer el humo apareció otra versión de el mismo.

Su cabello rubio era un poco más largo y mantenía las puntas rojizas, los bigotes de sus mejillas se habían marcado a un más, al igual que sus caninos habían crecido dándole aspecto de colmillos, sus ojos azules ahora eran purpuras y su ropa naranja y negra había pasado a ser roja y negra y con un trozo de una capa akatsuki atada en el pantalón.

―Takako Namikaze, es hora de mi venganza―le dijo el nuevo Naruto riendo de una forma macabra

―es un gusto verte de nuevo Yanaru…es hora de que esto se acabe―grito ella corriendo hacia el rubio sacando su katana

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: lol los deje en la parte más interesante muajajaja!...XD bueno gomen por la tardanza tuve una urgencia familiar y apenas entre a la escuela U_U pero bueno espero que ya retome el ritmo y entre hoy, mañana o el domingo pondré la actualización de konoha monster high o incluso la segunda parte de destino juntos o un nuevo fic XD <strong>_

_**Sin más que decir….**_

_**NOS VEMOS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Fic:**_ _Yamigakure no Sato_

_**Autores: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias: **__yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

_**Nota 2: **__odio la escuela!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 9<strong>_

_**Namikaze VS Namikaze**_

Takako empezó a atacar a Yanaru con su katana, este se defendía con dos cuchillos que había sacado rodeados de chakra de fuego.

―Yanaru…es un nombre muy estúpido, depender de Naruto para vivir, que patético―se burló de Takako del oji-purpura

―tu sabes cómo nací, además es patético que tu trabajes para Madara―dijo Yanaru

―sabes que es un buen negocio, el los matara y yo tendré el poder de los Namikaze ―dijo la peli-azul mientras seguía atacando a Yanaru

―por eso disfrutare matarte ―Yanaru aprovecho una distracción de la peli-azul akatsuki y le hizo una herida en cuello

―tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso―Takako hizo sello rápidamente―_**Doton: Gaia no Hitokajiri**_―diez rocas salieron rumbo a Yanaru para atacarlo

―_**Katon: Karyuudan no jutsu**_ ―un misil de fuego alcanzo a todas las rocas destruyéndolas

―maldito bastardo, escúchame bien Yanaru, pronto morirás junto a Naruto y ala idiota de mi hermana―Takako saco una bomba de humo y salió del lugar

― ¿porque no huyes con tu dueña Kaminari?, no tienes nada que hacer aquí―le dijo Kitsu mostrándose de forma feroz

―pronto arreglaremos nuestro pendiente hermano―dijo la kitsune para desaparecer en una nube de humo

―Kitsu, ve con tu clan y diles que vigilen más la zona―ordeno Yanaru al kitsune

―como ordene Yanaru-sama―dijo el antes de desaparecer también

― _**¿cuál es tu plan ahora?**_―le pregunto Naruto en su mente

―_esperar a que venga y después matarla, pero por ahora solo quiero pasar un rato afuera si no te importa_―contesto el un poco divertido

―_**solo no hagas nada estúpido**_―contesto simplemente Naruto

―detesto que mi propio nii-san no confié en mi―protesto Yanaru de una forma comica

― _**¡deja de quejarte!**_―grito Naruto a todo pulmón

Yanaru solo se sobo las sienes ante semejante grito de su contraparte

―supongo que un paseo por este lugar no daña a nadie―murmuro antes de caminar hacia la aldea de nuevo

* * *

><p>(Mientras con Sasuke y los demás)<p>

―Naruto no ha regresado…sabía que era peligroso que fuera solo―decía Sasuke mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como loco

―tranquilo él está bien Uchiha-bastardo―respondió Kyuubi aunque en el fondo también estaba preocupado por su cachorro

―oh que alagado me siento porque se preocupan por mi onii-san y por mí―decía Yanaru mientras caminaba hacia ellos―creo que voy a llorar―continuo con un poco de burla

―valla hace tiempo que no aparecías por aquí Yanaru―dijo Itachi con una sonrisa divertida

―bien, ahora que estas aquí me ayudaras a hacer arte en este lugar―digo Deidara emocionado mientras abrazaba a al rubio menor quien sonreía

―nada de explotar la aldea rubio-maniático, y nada de matar a nadie Yanaru―dicto el Uchiha serio

―sentirás mi venganza Uchiha-bastardo―amenazaron los dos rubios al mismo tiempo

―a veces me pregunto cómo sigues vivo Itachi-san―le murmuro la pelirroja al Uchiha mayor

―es lo mismo que yo me pregunto todos los días Tami-chan―le respondió de igual manera mientras veía a su novio planeando una venganza contra Sasuke

―hey Sasuke, Naruto-kun―grito Hinata llegando con los demás

―valla Hyuuga-san hace mucho que no te veía―exclamo feliz Yanaru abrazando a Hinata

―pero Naruto si todos los días la vez, además te vez diferente―comento Ino

―es porque no es Naruto, chicos les presento a Yanaru, es la contraparte de Naruto y vive dentro de el― le presento Hinata esperando las reacciones de los demás

― ¿cómo es eso posible?―pregunto Sai

―es una larga historia y no me apetece contarla clon de Uchiha-bastardo―respondió Yanaru burlo―ahora si me permiten tengo asuntos que atender―digo antes de dar la vuelta para caminar de forma contraria

―Yanaru, sabes que no tienes permitido hacer nada sin el consentimiento de Naruto―le digo Kyuubi sonriente mientras este se paralizaba

―_detesto cuando tiene la razón_―maldigo mentalmente el oji-purpura

―oh vamos Kyuubi-san, solo quiero asustar al hokage―suplico Yanaru de forma cómica

―Yanaru eh dicho que no―repitió este viendo la reacción del chico

―detesto cuando haces eso―murmuro malhumorado, para después saltar hacia los techos alejándose un poco

―es como ver a Naruto, solo que con una actitud diferente―dijo Ino viendo como el rubio se iba del lugar

― ¿Cómo es posible que Yanaru esté dentro de Naruto?―pregunto Ten-Ten a los ninjas de Yami

―aun lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero paso durante uno de sus entrenamientos con Kyuubi―respondió Kakashi llegando de la nada con Iruka

―ya era hora de que llegaran Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei―mofo un poco Kiba

―nos perdimos por los caminos de la vida―resumio Hatake con su "ojito feliz"

Caída anime monumental por parte de todos los presentes

* * *

><p>(Mientras con Yanaru)<p>

El rubio había llegado al campo de entrenamiento de Konoha, no le gustaba la energía que estaba en esa aldea, le alteraba los nervios de una manera no muy confortable.

―necesito empezar a moverme en este lugar, y necesitare un buen cómplice―se dijo sonriente mientras mordía su dedo pulgar y hacia una invocación

De esta salió un zorro de pelaje negro y naranja, ojos purpuras y mirada seria, se podía parecer a Kitsu si no tuviera esas características

―este lugar tiene una mala energía, ¿la destruimos?―pregunto el zorro mientras se ponía en pose de pelea

―aun no Kyukuro, primero necesito saber algunas cosas de este lugar―le respondió el mientras volteaba a ver la torre del hokage―ya sabes que hacer―un brillo malicioso apareció en los ojos purpuras de ambos, el zorro asistió y corrió hacia la torre del Hokage mientras el rubio saltaba por lo arboles en sentido contrario.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: bien alfin actualizo lo se, se que me van a matar ahora D: , pero no fue intencional este recesó-de-quien-sabe-cuantos-meses-involuntario, la escuela es mala para la salud e.e , en fin dejen review me hacen feliz :D<strong>_

_**Nos vemos**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Fic:_** _Yamigakure no Sato_

**_Autores: _**_Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki_

_**Advertencias:** __yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

**_Nota: _**_la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

_**Nota 2: **__soy una nota :D_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 10<strong>_

_**Los malvados y adorables hermanos Kitsune**_

Kyukuro corría hacia la torre Hokage, esa aldea tenía una mala vibra y hacia que su pelaje se pusiera de puntas, corría por los techos de las casas y negocios llegando casi a su destino hasta que…

_―_ ¡KITSU VUELVE AQUÍ ZORRO DEL DEMONIO HUM!―grito un joven Leopardo a quien reconoció como la invocación de Deidara: Bakuhatsu*

―parecen niños pequeños peleando así—dijo una voz detrás del zorro, un lobo de pelaje negro, ojos igual y una expresión aburrida, el compañero de Itachi:Tsukuyomi*

― ¿Qué hacen aquí los dos?, se supone que estarían en Yami con los demás―pregunto curioso el Kitsune

―fue idea de Bakuhatsu venir aquí, decía que quería conocer el lugar que su sensei explotaría―explico el lobo viendo al susodicho

Kyukuro solo suspiro, si bien Kitsu, Yusei y él se parecía a cada uno de sus invocadores igual pasaba con el Leopardo y el Lobo, Bakuhatsu era un leopardo de pelaje amarillo con machas naranjas, además que parte de su pelaje en la cara había crecido haciendo que su ojo derecho fuera tapado por este, llevaba una pequeña bolsa atada a su estómago donde había sellos explosivos, si bien también al felino le gustaba hacer explotar todo lo que se moviera al igual que cierto rubio.

Por su parte Tsukuyomi era un lobo un año mayor que él, de pelaje negro y gris en las patas delanteras y en la punta de su cola, ojos color negro, siempre serio aunque el leopardo lograba sacarlo de sus casillas, llevaba un trozo de una capa akatsuki atada como pañuelo y con las garras afiladas.

―regrésame mi sello zorro del demonio―amenazo de nuevo el leopardo al Kitsune

―eres lento Baku, además ahora es mío―le dijo divertido el Kitsune sacándole la lengua

―Kitsu-dobe no estamos aquí para jugar, y tú no deberías estar aquí gato súper desarrollado maniático―dijo Yusei poniéndose al lado del zorrito y viendo a Bakuhatsu

―escucha minino bastardo, a mí no me digas así o veras como te parto la…―

―Bakuhatsu ya basta―le interrumpió el can serio―venimos para ayudar, Baku y Nasha sintieron una gran concentración de chakra maligno―

―yo sentí algo igual al ser invocado aquí, no creí que llegara tan lejos la energía de Konoha―respondió el zorro negro

―hasta ahora Naru no ha tenido ninguna visión y tampoco Tami―comento Kitsu viendo a los presentes

―debemos estar alerta de ahora en adelante―dijo el gato negro para mirar a Kyukuro―supongo que Yanaru ya te dio una misión―

―así es, tengo que averiguar lo que puede planear el Hokage―respondió este

―en ese caso yo te ayudo oniisan―dijo Kitsu viéndolo

―esto puede ser peligroso Kitsu, es mejor que no te arriesgues esta vez―le respondió Kyukuro serio

―oh vamos ustedes dos son una máquina de pelea y poder igualando a Kyuubi-sama―dijo Baku

―de acuerdo vamos Kitsu y ustedes sigan vigilando e informen si ven a alguien sospechoso de inmediato―ordeno el kitsune a los demás Todos asistieron para Salir en diferentes dirección quedándose solo los dos zorros, ambos se vieron antes de correr hacia la torre Hokage.

* * *

><p>(Oficina del Hokage)<p>

Danzo leía una y otra vez los pergaminos de la aldea, intentando encontrar algo que lo ayudara a conseguir el poder de los Namikaze que yacía en Naruto, gracias a sus grandes habilidades tanto Kyukuro como Kitsu veían cada movimiento del cruel líder

―ah este paso jamás encontrare una solución, espero que Madara cumpla la parte del trato―dijo para sí Danzo mientras salía de la torre

―_así que Madara eh, esto es más peligroso de lo que pensé_―pensó el Kitsune de ojos purpuras

El zorro oji-purpura dio una leve señal con la cabeza al oji-azul para salir de su escondite e ir con los demás.

* * *

><p>(En otro lugar lejos de allí)<p>

―así que…Yanaru te venció de nuevo―dijo mientras veía a su subordinada con furia

―lo siento Madara-sama, no volverá a pasar―se disculpó Takako arrodillada

―no soportare más estupideces Namikaze, largo―dijo furioso Madara mientras veía a la peli-azul irse―espero que el idiota del Hokage haga bien su trabajo―murmuro mientras veía a un punto fijo del lugar

―hey Takako, ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos?, no se tu pero Madara nos va matar si seguimos ayudándolo―dijo Kiminari viendo a la chica

―nada de eso, tenemos que encontrar ese jutsu antes que todos, además…recuerda quienes están en peligro si huimos―respondió ella seria

―solo espero que esto pase, detesto tener que huir―murmuro la kitsune mientras seguía a la chica

* * *

><p>(De vuelta con Kitsu y Kyukuro)<p>

Ambos zorros corrían al campo de entrenamiento para encontrarse con Tami

―así que Danzo también esta con Madara―dijo analizando la situación―esto es malo tenemos que sacar a Naruto de aquí―

―él no se ira y más sabiendo eso, solo hay que vigilar aún más los movimientos del Hokage―dijo Kitsu viendo a la chica

―también Takako va ir tras el jutsu del clan, supongo que hablar que hacer movimientos bajo la mesa―propuso la pelirroja

― ¿hablas de actuar detrás de los Yamikage, Naruto-sama y Kyuubi-sama?―pregunto divertido el zorro oji-purpura

La oji-rosa solo sonrió dando a entender un claro si

―bien mientras piensas en algo, Kitsu y yo iremos a hacer una pequeña presentación para la aldea―comento Kyukuro antes de que ambos desaparecieran en una nube de humo

―_esos dos siempre están haciendo alguna maldad, hace mucho que no lo hacían desde que Kiminari los traiciono_―pensó Tami dando una sonrisa triste

Desde que recordaba, cuando los había conocido de cachorro los tres eran muy unidos, no había día en que en el bosque del clan Kitsune no hubiera noticia de los tres haciendo alguna maldad, pero todo había cambiado el día que Kiminari había hecho trato con Takako y había traicionado a sus hermanos, Kitsu había hecho trato con Naruto y Kyukuro con Yanaru. Habían pasado de ser tres Kitsunes normales a unos ya con la semi apariencia y personalidad de sus invocadores y claro el odio mutuo de Kitsu y Kyukuro hacia Kiminari y viceversa.

* * *

><p>(En otra parte de la aldea)<p>

Media aldea veía como Hinata, Hanabi, Ino y Ten-Ten corrían de un lado a otro comprando todo lo que había, mientras mayoría de los chicos cargaban muchas bolsas que entre ellas 4 cuatro habían acumulado, los chicos solo veían con miradas confusas al ver que a gran velocidad iban a cada puesto que había en su camino

― ¿Qué ruido es ese?―pregunto una comerciante al oír un ruido extraño

―es como si fuera una gran corriente de agua―

― ¡una ola de pintura!―grito un shinobi que estaba allí

Todos vieron como una gran ola de varios colores iba directo hacia ellos, los ninjas de Yami y los de Konoha rápidamente saltaron al techo, mientras la ola pasaba debajo de ellos, mientras los demás corrían lo más rápido posible de la corriente de colores, dejado un camino de arcoíris y a las personas de varios colores.

―creo que ya se quiénes fueron los acusantes―dijo Yanaru mientras veía como dos sombras zorrunas surfeaban desde arriba de la ola

― ¿no deberíamos detenerlos?―pregunto Sai viendo el desastre

Los ninjas de Yami se vieron uno a uno para solo contestar en coro

―nah, Konoha necesitaba una redecoración―

Caída anime por parte de los ninja de Konoha

―reciban a los únicos y geniales hermanos Kitsune Konoha―gritaron Kitsu y Kyukuro mientras avanzaban a gran velocidad

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: bien espero que les haya gustado este cap y antes de contestar lo review les dejare el significado de cada una de las invocaciones<strong> _

**_Bakuhatsu: es un fragmento de la frase en japonés de Deidara "el arte es una explosión" (__Geijutsu wa bakuhatsu da)_**

** _Tsukuyomi: es el nombre de Genjutsu del __Mangekyo Sharingan__ en este caso la técnica de Itachi_**

** _Kyukuro: Kyu = Kyuubi y Kuro = Negro_**

** _Kitsu: el diminutivo de Kitsune_ **

**_Yasei: salvaje _**

** _Hanako: ahora si vamos con lo review :3_**

_amante-animeid: _**_lo se me tarde bastante y espero no tardar tanto de nuevo y gracias por el apoyo_**

_Moon-9215__:_**_ TwT alguien me extrañaba que lindo…grax por el review :D_ **

_00Katari-Hikari-chan00__: _**_xD pues con tanto que me tarde en actualizar es normal :3, pero procurare no tardar tanto en actualizar y si tengo algo maléfico planeado contra la peli-chicle muajajajajaj cof cof…_ **

**_Bueno eso ah sido todo espero que les haya gustado y dejen un review que me hará feliz :D_ **

_**Nos vemos** _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fic:**_ _Yamigakure no Sato_

_**Autora: **__Hanako Uchiha Uzumaki_

_Advertencias:__ yaoi, sasunaru, occ, anti-Sakura._

_**Nota: **__la serie es de Kishimoto-san no mía_

_**Nota 2:**__ bloqueo~ bloqueo~ bloqueo~ D:_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap. 11<strong>_

_**La traición del Hokage**_

La sombra del Hokage, Danzo, se veía en toda la cueva que en ese momento se encontraba, frente a él estaba sin duda un gran enemigo para el mundo ninja, Madara.

―escucha bien _Hokag__e_―dijo Madara escupiendo la última palabra―sé que tienes al rubio Namikaze en tu aldea, así que espero que tú y tus estúpidos ANBU hagan un buen trabajo y lo capturen―

―hemos hecho todo lo posible Madara-sama, pero ese mocoso tiene muchos guardianes del clan del Kyuubi a su alrededor―hablo Danzo con temor, esperando no enfurecer al Uchiha

― ¿y crees que eso me interesa?, busca la manera de atraparlo y traerlo a mi pedazo de inútil―amenazo el con gran furia

―como ordene Madara-sama, solo, espero que tenga mi recompensa cuando lo logre―un destello de ambición se hizo aparecer en los ojos del que se hacía llamar Hokage de Konoha

―si claro, si logras hacer tu trabajo te daré al primer mocoso que logre sacarle al rubio―respondió Madara sin emoción alguna ―ahora ¡largo de mi vista!―

Ni tonto ni perezoso el Hokage se fue del lugar, mientras el Uchiha solo veía el panorama de donde estaba, faltaba poco para tener a Naruto en sus manos, y así ser el más poderoso de todos los ninjas

Solo era cuestión de tiempo

* * *

><p>(Mientras tanto en Konoha)<p>

―no lo sé Yanaru, siento que algo muy malo se aproxima―dijo Naruto preocupado

―siento la misma presión, algo anda muy mal aquí―contesto Yanaru viéndose al espejo―aun así Naruto, creo que sería conveniente regresar a Yami, allí estarás seguro―

El Rubio solo negó con la cabeza mientras el oji-purpura movía el espejo de donde se veían, resultaba curioso que para poder comunicarse de manera fácil solo bastaba que uno de los dos se viera a un espejo, inmediatamente el otro se aparecía en donde estaría su reflejo

―mis amigos están muy mal con Danzo como Hokage, no los dejare aquí sin ayuda―respondió el oji-azul decidido

―esa vieja momia es lo de menos, recuerda que Madara va tras de ti, y lo que te va hacer si te atrapa―Yanaru solo veía serio a su reflejo

―el maravilloso don de los Namikaze, aun así no voy a dejar que Madara se aproveche de eso y no voy a dejarme capturar―dijo el Namikaze tratando de calmar al otro

―yo solo te advierto oniisan, no quiero verte convertido en la máquina de bebes súper poderosos de ese Uchiha―respondió el oji-purpura para después dar una sonrisa traviesa―sé que prefieres a los Uchiha más jóvenes y con delirios con la venganza―ante esto el otro solo se sonrojo de gran manera que parecía un tomate fresco

Antes que Yanaru se diera la oportunidad de burlarse de su reflejo, unos llamados a la puerta lo hicieron levantarse y por ende que el reflejo de Naruto desaparecida

―ah, eres tú, ¿Qué quieres Uchiha?―pregunto el rubio sin emoción en su voz

Sasuke solo bofo un poco, no era del agrado de la parte "obscura" de su rubio ni viceversa, ambos se solían llevarse mal, aunque tenían que conformarse con verse para no disgustar al jinchurinki del Kyuubi

―vine a ver a Naruto―contesto el cortante con el oji-purpura―así que se amable y devuélvele el control de su cuerpo―

―hum, no sé cómo mi oniisan te soporta, Uchiha idiota―se "despidió" Yanaru antes de hacer un siempre movimiento de manos y que Naruto volviera a estar consiente en el mundo real

―Sasuke me alegra verte aquí―saludo Naru con su sonrisa característica de el

―lo se Naru―sonrió con su orgullo made in Uchiha activado, el rubio solo lo miro con una gota en la sien

― ¿has visto a Kitsu o a Yasei?, necesito pedirles un favor―le pregunto el Namikaze a su prometido

―no, deben estar con Kyukuro o los demás por allí―respondió el antes de acercársele con mirada pervertida― ¿Qué tal si aprovechamos un rato aquí Naru-chan?―

El mencionado solo le dio un leve golpe y salió corriendo divertido mientras gritaba "hasta que nos casemos", mientras el Uchiha empezaba a perseguirlo para convencerlo

* * *

><p>(Mientras en otra parte de Konoha)<p>

Se podía ver a Itachi y Deidara ejem…disfrutando su momento solos, el rubio estaba debajo del azabache mientras se besaban apasionadamente, con las ropas desarregladas que en un momento a otro serian quitadas de su lugar, justo cuando el Uchiha mayor estaba dispuesto a desaparecer las vestimentas de su Uke…

― ¡Itachi-baka, Deidara-sensei!, ¿Qué hacen aquí?―un grito los asusto a ambos mientras volteaban a todos lados para saber quién los había interrumpido

Itachi solo fulmino con la vista a él joven leopardo que los veía con sonrisa burlona acompañado de un joven lobo serio

―te dije que era mala idea venir Bakuhatsu―hablo el lobo mientras veía a ambos shinobis acomodándose sus ropas

El felino solo se reía entre dientes por haber arruinado el momento íntimo de su sensei

― ¿ah que has venido Tsukuyomi?―pregunto Deidara a la invocación del Uchiha mayor

―habíamos venido a avisar a Kitsu y Kyukuro de un presentimiento, ya nos íbamos de regreso a Yami pero el insistió en ver el lugar―explico el can con pose aburrida

―oh vamos Tsuku-baka, te ha gustado el paseo y recuerda que no me puedes negar nada―le respondió el mencionado para sacarle la legua de forma burlona, ocasionando que el rubio amante de las explosiones estallara en risas, al igual que el felino

El usuario del Sharingan y el can solo los fulminado con la vista, aunque era cierto ninguno de los dos le podía negar nada al oji-azul ni al leopardo

* * *

><p>(Ya en la noche en la entrada de Konoha)<p>

Tami Namikaze corría veloz y sigilosa a la entrada de Konoha, ya casi dando el filo de la media noche, al llegar se quedó quieta por unos segundos viendo que nadie más la siguiera o la viera a altas horas de la noche en ese lugar

― ¿Tami porque estas en pose como si fueras espía?―pregunto Kitsu saliendo de la nada detrás de ella

― ¡aaaaaahhh!, ¡un zorro fantasma!―grito la pelirroja asustada y corriendo en círculos

Kitsu solo la vio con una gota en la sien

―tranquila Tami somos nosotros, Kitsu y Kyukuro―dijo el zorro negro saliendo de igual forma tratando de calmarla

La chica Namikaze dejo de girar en círculos y los vio felices―chicos alfin llegan, vamos a un lugar más seguro… ¡aquí hay fantasmas!―dijo de forma alterada y con una expresión de miedo en forma cómica

―solo vamos a aclarar unas cosas Tami, después regresaremos a nuestras camas―dijo Kyukuro antes de reprimir un bostezo

―bien, ¿Qué cosas hay que aclarar?―pregunto la oji-rosa más calmada

―en primero tenemos que mantener vigilado al Hokage, hay algo que no me gusta de el―dijo Kitsu serio

―en segundo seria encontrar a tu hermana y a Kiminari, pueden ser de utilidad―siguió el Kitsune de ojos purpuras

―y lo más importante…―

―encontrar la mansión Namikaze y el sello―hablaron ambos zorros con mirada decidida

―bien, yo me encargo de ver si hay algo en la oficina del hokage que nos ayude―sugirió Tami mientras ambas invocaciones asistían con la cabeza

―mañana empezaremos con el plan, por ahora regresemos a nuestras camas antes que alguien vea que nos estamos―ordeno Kyukuro

Los tres se despidieron y saliendo en diferentes direcciones, sin fijarse que un par de ojos purpuras los vigilaba

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hanako: YO! Espero que le haya gustado el Cap de hoy, una disculpa pero tuve un horrible bloqueo mental D:, en fin ya espero no volver a tenerlo y contestare los review que me dejaron<strong>_

_Moon-9215__:_ _**pues gracias por el review y claro que lo seguiré no pienso dejarlo owo**_

_Amante-animeid__: __**XD si no me viene otro bloqueo no tardare de nuevo (uuuh! Una rima :D)**_

_00Katari-Hikari-chan00__: __**si Takako es una boba pero tengo planes para ella ya verán :D**_

_**Pues eso es todo dejen review que me hacen feliz y coma frutas y verduras (¿?)**_

_**NOS VEMOS **_


End file.
